Spirit (Points System)
Class Abilities R O O K I E E X P E R T M A S T E R * Self Help -- You have intricate control over the inside of your own body, allowing you to monitor and control digestive processes, infections, muscle growth, scar formation, and use Stitch on your internal wounds. This ability must be channeled. * Introspection -- You are able to look into 1 target’s body by seeing through its skin. This ability also allows you to see infrared and ultraviolet color ranges. This ability must be channelled. * Transplant -- Transfer one or more of your current injuries to 1 target. Contact is required. This ability must be channeled. Only one use of Transplant can be active at a time. This effect will cancel and your wounds will return to you once the target is more than 15 yards away. * Shunt -- Toxins absorbed by Withdrawal will be forcibly expelled from your body over time or transferred to another target. * Second Opinion -- Create a version of you made of transparent energy which can also use any of your abilities. This ability must be channeled, however, there is a 50% chance that an ability used by Second Opinion will not draw from your corruption pool. (Roll 100 for each attempt @ 1-50 failure). G R A N D M A S T E R * Cosmetic Surgeon -- The scars of 1 target can be altered, reformed, or removed. You may also create scars without injury. * Splint -- Your healing abilities now work on Crystal Bones. * Gangrene -- Draw a bacterial infection towards an open wound within 5 yards. Once infected, the wound will begin to fester rapidly. This ability must be channeled. * Nirvana: Upon near death, Stabilize will activate on yourself passively. There is a 50% chance that an ability will not drain corruption While Nirvana is active. (Roll 100 @ 1-50 failure). Grand Masters of Spirit: ''-- None'' Addon Abilities • Rookie || Addon -- Spirit -- 'Remedy Recolor:' Customize the appearance of your elemental abilities. || Addon -- Spirit -- 'Self-Medicate:' The Specialist can now be used on yourself. • Expert || Addon -- Spirit -- 'Faith Healer:' Soothe, The Specialist, and Stitch no longer require contact and may be used on multiple targets at once within a radius of 5 yards. || Addon -- Spirit -- 'Thoughts And Prayers:' Flash heal now creates up to 8 orbs and has an indefinite radius. There is also a 50% chance that one of your orb’s abilities will not drain corruption energy (Roll 100 for each attempt @ 1-50 failure). • Master || Addon -- Spirit -- 'Plague Doctor:' Your blood and saliva run ripe with disease and bacteria which cannot harm you. Instead, you harbor the disease like a vessel, containing and reaping their benefits and inflecting targets of your choice whom are in contact with your bodily fluids. || Addon -- Spirit -- 'The Surgeon General:' You can now cast Transplant on up to 5 targets within a 5 yard radius in rapid succession. • Grand Master || Addon -- Spirit -- '' '''Enlightenment:' While Nirvana is active, there is a 50% chance that stabilize will re-activate for another duration. (Roll 100 @ 1-50 failure) Ability Troubleshooting: • ''' 'Homeopath' -- Soothe now works on 1 serious wound on a body, including identified internal tissue damage. Contact is required. This ability must be channeled for its entire duration. The amount of speed of your elemental healing is dependent on your proficiency and the extent of the injury.' * 'Stabilize -- Stabilize 1 target’s condition for a period of up to 5 minutes. Contact is required. Other Spirit abilities cannot be used while Stabilize is active.' * 'Withdrawal -- Heal a target by absorbing its injury or poison, transferring it to yourself instead.' * 'Flash Heal -- Create 1 orb of energy which follows a target, channeling one of your other abilities onto your target within a radius of 5 yards. This ability must be channeled.' • • • • • • ''C A N N O T S : || ''' '''Extra Move-Sets with Paired Elements: All Applicable -- Progression Overview • Rookie • Expert • Master • Grand Master Useful Items for this Element • Thing Thing Cost: { 0 } '' ''Location: { Unavailable } F.A.Q. Q.) * Q.) * Q.) * __NOEDITSECTION__ __NONEWSECTIONLINK__